Execução
by Dark Temi
Summary: Era preciso morrer para se tornar uma lenda, e só uma lenda faria com que as pessoas continuassem a sonhar com o mar.


**Disclaimer: **One Piece é do Oda, aquele gênio.

**.**

**...**

**Execução**

**Dark Temi**

**...**

"_**É um fardo para o capitão. Não hesite. Com quem nós podemos contar se você hesitar?" – **_**Roronoa Zoro**__

_**.**_

A garrafa de sakê bateu no chão.

Garp levantou os olhos para a mulher na sua frente. A cabana atrás dela estava em um estado muito pior do que ele se lembrava. O vento agitou as árvores em volta deles. Ironicamente, o dia estava bonito.

_- Você não vai até lá ver?_

_- É claro que não. _– Dadan respondeu, pegando a garrafa que ele largara e tomando um longo gole. O sakê estava escorrendo pelo seu queixo, e as lágrimas, pelo seu rosto. – _E você?_

_- Eu já vi um neto ser executado. _– Garp encarou o chão. Pela segunda vez na sua vida, se sentia incrivelmente velho, e insuportavelmente inútil. – _Não preciso ver isso de novo._

Os dois sabiam que o que estava para acontecer na vila aos pés da montanha onde estavam podia ser evitado. Eles sabiam que a tripulação estava lá, e outros piratas não menos dignos de atenção se escondiam da Marinha nos becos e nos bares. Se qualquer um dos mugiwaras tentasse, imediatamente eles receberiam ajuda, e o mundo inteiro iria ver o Pirata que foi chamado de Louco ser salvo.

Mas os dois também sabiam que isso não iria acontecer.

Fora uma decisão do próprio Luffy; sua última ordem como capitão.

O Segundo Rei dos Piratas iria ser executado a qualquer momento.

**...**

A plataforma de execução já estava preparada. Monkey D. Luffy já estava sentado lá, com as pernas cruzadas, sem o seu famoso chapéu de palha, e com o mesmo sorriso no rosto de quando ele deixara essa mesma ilha, vinte anos atrás. Em volta dele, alguns altos figurões da Marinha, diante da gravidade e importância do momento, apesar de que o Almirante de Frota Coby não parecia exatamente feliz com a situação. Uma multidão estava aos pés da plataforma. Curiosos vindos de diversas partes do mundo, em sua maioria. Alguns dos habitantes da ilha choravam, ou gritavam provocações aos marinheiros. Aqui e ali, escondidos sobre uma capa ou um chapéu, piratas famosos de todo o mundo mantinham-se a salvo dos olhos da Marinha, enquanto encaravam seu Rei.

_- LÁ ESTÃO ELES! _– alguém na multidão gritou e apontou, e todos se viraram de costas, no sentido oposto ao da plataforma.

No telhado de um prédio, todos os Mugiwaras estavam de pé, para assistir a execução do seu Capitão.

_- O que devemos fazer, Almirante? –_ um marinheiro parecia incerto, olhando para a famosa tripulação. – _Se eles tentarem alguma coisa..._

_- Eles não vão fazer nada. _– Coby não parecia preocupado. –_ Se quisessem, teriam resgatado Luffy há muito tempo. Eles estão aqui para se despedir do seu capitão._

A multidão estava mais inquieta agora, e cada um parecia se lembrar de alguma façanha dos famosos piratas para contar à pessoa ao lado. Alguns chegavam a gritar incentivos para a tripulação, enquanto habitantes da ilha perguntavam, entre ofensas, porque eles não faziam nada para evitar aquilo.

_- Hei. –_ alguém perguntou para um amigo. – _Quem é aquele ali no meio deles? Eu achava que o Mugiwara só tinha oito nakamas._

Brook estava no extremo direito da linha que eles formavam. Um violino estava apoiado em seu ombro, e ele puxava notas de uma música qualquer. Não era triste, pois Luffy jamais permitiu que ele tocasse uma canção triste; porém também não era alegre, pois não conseguiria tocar nada agradável naquele momento. Era vazia, como sua alma estava naquele momento.

No extremo esquerdo, Frank havia prometido para Luffy que ele não o ouviria chorando, nem dando escândalo. Por isso, mordia os lábios com força, enquanto os óculos escuros barravam as lágrimas teimosas que ele não podia conter. Os braços enormes estavam firmemente cruzados, e assim ninguém iria vê-los tremer.

Do lado do cyborg, Chopper havia decidido ficar na sua forma pequena, aquela que frequentemente era confundida com um tanuki. A forma de homem-rena era mais intimidante, mas não era necessária: a presença da tripulação já causava esse efeito. Ele preferiu ficar na forma que o Luffy o conhecera, tentara comê-lo e, por fim, o chamara de nakama. Fora naquela forma que ele entrou no Merry Go pelo primeira vez. Agora, segurava o chapéu com as duas patas, puxando-o pra baixo com força, tentando disfarçar as lágrimas.

Ao lado de Brook, Robin estava com os olhos úmidos, mas não chorava. Não iria chorar até o último instante. Luffy a salvara mais vezes do que qualquer outra pessoa. Estava viva por causa dele. E não iria chorar enquanto ele estivesse vivo também.

Ao seu lado, Sanji estava com a cabeça baixa, acendendo outro cigarro. Não estava chorando. Não falava nada, nem mesmo para ela ou para Nami. Estivera muito calado desde que o capitão anunciara sua decisão. Deu uma longa tragada e soltou a fumaça com força. Não iria dizer nada. Sabia que, se tentasse falar alguma coisa, as únicas palavras que sairiam seriam "Seu capitão idiota", pois era a única coisa em que conseguia pensar. Então não diria nada.

Ao lado de Chopper, Ussop tremia dos pés a cabeça, mas por culpa de um tipo diferente de medo. Talvez fosse medo de ver o capitão morrer. Talvez fosse porque, depois que Luffy estivesse morto, aquela tripulação acabaria. Talvez tremesse porque soubesse que aquela era a última vez que os nove estariam juntos. Sabia para onde iria depois: dessa vez, pela primeira vez, a aventura que ele contaria para Kaya era real. Ele agora tinha histórias para ocupá-la pelo resto da vida. E nenhuma delas era mentira. Mas dessa vez, ao invés de ouvir as façanhas do lendário Capitão Ussop, ela ouviria sobre o lendário Rei dos Atiradores Ussop, que dedicara toda a sua infame habilidade para ajudar o lendário Capitão Monkey D. Luffy a se tornar o Rei dos Piratas.

Nami parecia ligeiramente curvada ao lado de Sanji, talvez porque não levantara a cabeça nem um momento desde que haviam chegado ali. Segurou a mão da figura encapuzada ao seu lado com força, como que para lembrá-la de que ainda estava ali. Ou talvez para tentar ser tão forte como ela estava sendo. Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pelo seu rosto, e Nami fez mais força para se conter e não chorar escandalosamente. Lembrava-se de todas as vezes que Luffy a salvara, e tremia de raiva por não poder retribuir naquele momento. Tudo que ela queria era lhe dar um bom murro na cabeça e dizer que ele estava agindo como um idiota, mas ela sabia que ele não estava.

Do outro lado da jovem encapuzada, Zoro estava com os braços cruzados. A cabeça estava erguida. Era a único mugiwara que não tremia, não chorava ou se encolhia. Não porque era insensível. Não porque era mais forte. Talvez fosse porque era o único que nunca havia duvidado do seu capitão. Talvez fosse porque reconhecia Luffy como o único homem que merecia ser seguido. Talvez fosse porque graças a ele, agora ele era conhecido por todos os mares como o melhor espadachim do mundo. Todos esses sentimentos se resumiam em um só: ele confiava em seu capitão acima de qualquer coisa. E se ele, que seria executado, não estava fraquejando, que direito ele, o imediato, tinha de fraquejar? A tristeza ainda viria. Talvez um dia, quando visse seus antigos cartazes de procurados. Ou talvez quando algum moleque ainda verde o desafiasse para um duelo, a nostalgia o dominasse e ele se lembrasse com pesar da primeira vez que perdera para o Taka no Me, do dia em que perdera diante do seu capitão. Talvez algum dia. Mas não _naquele_ dia. Não agora.

**...**

Centenas de quilômetros dali, no reino de Alabasta, a rainha estava na sacada de seu quarto, mirando o horizonte na direção do East Blue. Lágrimas escorriam lentamente pelo seu rosto, amassando com força o jornal da véspera, que anunciava a execução do Rei dos Piratas.

Ela era uma rainha. Ela tinha que ser forte pelo seu povo. Não era um bom momento para deixar Alabasta, não agora que outra forte seca assolava o país. Há muito tempo atrás, ela havia feito uma escolha. Alabasta sempre estaria em primeiro lugar.

Mas ela nunca se esquecera de que também era uma mugiwara.

Então ali, sozinha, sem que ninguém a visse, ela podia chorar pela morte do seu capitão.

Era um jeito de se despedir.

**...**

_- Você está bem? _– Nami sussurrou para a garota ao seu lado. Esta apertou com força o chapéu de palha que segurava contra o ventre ligeiramente proeminente. Ela ergueu a cabeça e a navegadora pôde ver os olhos que o capuz estava ocultando.

Um olho verde, outro azul. As duas cores do mar.

Não era de se espantar que Luffy se apaixonara por ela.

Ela assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Era forte. E Nami sabia disso. Se não fosse, não teria conseguido algo que fora impossível até mesmo para a Imperatriz Pirata.

**...**

Assim que o submarino emergiu, Trafalgar Law abriu a escotilha e saiu. Desviou rapidamente de uma garrafa que foi atirada contra ele. Não se surpreendeu ao ver quem era a autora daquele ataque.

_- E pensar que eu a encontraria aqui, Jewelry Bonney._

A capitã estava sentada na amurada do navio, com uma coxa de galinha firme em uma mão e uma nova garrafa de saquê na outra.

_- Já eu não estou surpresa de ver um bastardo como você aqui, Law. Você e o Mugiwara sempre tiveram um caso ou algo assim não?_

O ex-Shichibukai apenas sorriu, sentando-se no ponto mais alto do submarino, e ainda assim ficando vários metros abaixo da capitã.

_- Nada desse tipo. Apenas acabamos nos ajudando várias vezes, em algumas circunstâncias estranhas. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes._

_- Haa! _– ela respondeu, dessa vez atirando o osso de galinha nele, enquanto arrancava uma pizza das mãos de um dos seus subordinados. Bebeu mais um gole da garrafa e atirou para ele, dessa vez com a intenção de que ele a pegasse. Pousou a caixa no colo e voltou sua atenção para as várias camadas de queijo da massa. –_ Você adoraria que eu tivesse ciúmes de você com quem quer que seja. Continue sonhando. _– Law sorriu mais ainda enquanto bebia um gole da garrafa que ela atirara. Bonney era adoravelmente difícil. – _E não me venha com essa de "circunstâncias estranhas". Você foi o primeiro a reconhecê-lo como o novo Rei._

_- Acho que O Ruivo fez isso antes de mim, mas que seja. Ele chegou ao One Piece antes de mim, E ainda deu uma surra naquele Kurohige. Era óbvio que ele era mais forte do que qualquer um de nós, mesmo que você não goste de reconhecer isso._

_- Haaa! Kid o desafiou pelo título mesmo assim. Acho que ele era mais homem do que você._

Trafalgar Law fechou a cara.

_- Não é do seu feitio defender o Kid. _

Bonney riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. Atirou a caixa vazia para o lado, cruzou as pernas e apoiou o queixo no braço, sorrindo para o outro pirata.

_- Quem está com ciúmes de quem agora?_

_- Por que estaria com ciúmes? _– Trafalgar Law abriu um sorriso ainda maior. – _Você está aqui comigo não está?_

_- BAAAAAAAAAAAKKAAAAAAAA! _– Bonney gritou, repentinamente nervosa. – _Eu não estou aqui com você, ou POR você._

_- Mas está aqui pelo Luffy. Achei que não gostasse dele._

_- Bem... – _ela respondeu lentamente, arrancando outra garrafa de saquê das mãos de outro membro de sua tripulação. – _É claro que eu preferia ser a Rainha dos Piratas. E é óbvio que todos naquela tripulação são abismalmente estúpidos, principalmente o capitão, mas não é como se eu não reconhecesse a força deles. Não é como se eu não soubesse que, apesar de tudo, ele era o melhor de nós. Tanto é que eu o reconheci quando o Kid perdeu a luta não foi? Só estou cumprindo com a minha obrigação._

Law sorriu levemente. Era engraçado ver como ela se recusava a admitir que gostava daquela tripulação louca, afinal.

_- Ao Rei dos Piratas! – _ele exclamou, erguendo a garrafa que ela atirara. Pela primeira vez, Bonney sorriu levemente.

_- Ao Rei dos Piratas! – _ela ergueu a garrafa recém aberta, para depois bebê-la de uma vez só.

Ficaram em silêncio após isso, encarando o porto vazio. Todos os habitantes estavam no centro da vila.

_- Tomara que haja alguma confusão. _– Bonney exclamou, massageando o pescoço. – _Já faz um tempo que não temos uma boa briga._

_- Os mugiwaras não farão nada. Foi uma decisão do próprio capitão._

_- E pensar que aquele baka faria algo como isso... – _ela suspirou, estreitando as sobrancelhas. – _No fim, ele realmente era o melhor entre nós._

_- Sim._ – Law concordou.

Ambos sabiam o porquê de o Rei dos Piratas tomara aquela decisão. Não era difícil de imaginar. Havia coisas mais importantes em jogo. Era preciso manter a fé na pirataria. Era preciso que as pessoas continuassem sonhando com o One Piece. Era preciso morrer para se tornar uma lenda, e só uma lenda faria com que as pessoas continuassem a sonhar com o mar.

_- E então? Onde acha que ele o escondeu dessa vez? _– Trafalgar Law perguntou, arrancando uma nova gargalhada da outra capitã.

_- Do jeito que aquele cara é idiota, pode estar nessa ilha agora. Eu não duvidaria. Embora o certo seria deixá-lo em Raftel. É o único lugar realmente difícil de alcançar. – _os olhos dela brilharam maliciosamente na direção do ex-Shichibukai. – _Não me diga que você ainda vai atrás do One Piece Law?_

_- Suponho que não. É hora de deixar isso para a nova geração. _– ele se levantou. – _Mas eu pretendo deixar a minha marca na história. O que acha Bonney? _– foi a vez dele sorrir maliciosamente. – _Que tal se você viesse comigo para o Novo Mundo depois disso? É o único lugar que você vai achar uma boa briga._

_- BAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKAAAAAA! Eu já vou voltar pra lá de qualquer jeito, porque eu iria com você?_

_- Sabe Bonney, acabei de pensar que NÓS DOIS nunca tivemos uma boa briga. _

_- Isso é verdade. Talvez eu chute o seu traseiro magrelo se eu o encontrar por lá. _

_- Então você aposta na sua vitória?_

_- BAKA! É claro que sim!_

_- Então vamos oficializar essa aposta. Se você ganhar, eu pago tudo o que você aguentar comer depois da luta._

_- Prepare-se para ficar falido. – _ela estreitou ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, e encarou o outro pirata com olhar de dúvida. – _E na improvável hipótese de você ganhar?_

_- Tenho certeza de que consigo pensar em alguma coisa. _– Law abaixou o chapéu e não disse mais nada, enquanto a outra o olhava com desconfiança. Foi nesse momento que os sinos da igreja começaram a badalar, fazendo com que os dois voltassem sua atenção para aquilo que os levara ali, em primeiro lugar.

_- Está na hora. – _Bonney disse, solenemente. – _Eu pretendo permanecer aqui. E você? Vai até lá?_

_- Não. Aqui está bom. _

Trafalgar Law tirou o chapéu. Meio a contragosto, Jewelry Bonney fez o mesmo.

_- Então adeus, Monkey D. Luffy. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo._

_- Não estrague isso, Mugiwara, ou eu vou até o inferno chutar o seu rabo._

O restante das duas tripulações também abaixou a cabeça. Afinal, quem estava sendo executado naquele instante era o Rei de todos os piratas.

**...**

À medida que o badalar dos sinos foi se intensificando, o barulho que a multidão fazia aumentava exponencialmente. Muitos habitantes já tentavam romper a barreira dos marinheiros e chegar até a plataforma. Mas Monkey D. Luffy permanecia com a mesma expressão serena, como se nada pudesse diverti-lo mais do que aquela situação. O Almirante de Frota Cobby conferiu o relógio de bolso e suspirou. Não havia mais como adiar a execução de seu velho amigo. O mundo assistia através dos Den-Den Mushis, e ele não podia deixá-los esperando. Ele pegou o Den-Den Mushi do alto falante e se adiantou. Diante do seu gesto, os ruídos da multidão diminuíram aos poucos, e a atmosfera tornou-se mais tensa.

_- Monkey D. Luffy, filho do criminoso revolucionário Monkey D. Dragon, você que foi conhecido pelos nomes de Mugiwara, Pirata Louco e recentemente Rei Dos Piratas, será executado aqui e agora, pelos crimes de pirataria, roubo, furto, vandalismo, obstrução da justiça, opor-se à Marinha e ao Governo Mundial, violência contra os membros dessas organizações, associar-se a outros piratas perigosos... _– ele respirou fundo e prosseguiu, repentinamente como estivesse se contendo para não rir. – _É acusado de atacar membros do Shichibukai, agressão aos Tenryuubito, destruir a Ilha da Justiça, Ennies Lobby, por liderar uma fuga maciça da prisão de Impel Down, por sua participação na Guerra da Marinha contra os Piratas do Barba Branca..._

A lista continuou por mais algum tempo, enquanto o prisioneiro gargalhava constantemente, enquanto sua lista de feitos era lembrada. Uma onda de nostalgia varreu sua tripulação naquele momento. Era realmente uma pena pensar que aquela grande aventura finalmente chegara ao fim.

_- ... e tais crimes serão punidos com morte. _– a expressão do Almirante suavizou, e ele olhou para o seu velho amigo pela última vez. – _Você tem alguma palavra final?_

_- Hum…_ - o pirata pareceu pensativo por um momento. – _Eu estou com fome. Você pode me arrumar um pedaço de carne, Cobby?_

_- Isso… eu… não posso fazer... _– respondeu o outro entre os dentes, enquanto uma onda de risadas espalhava-se pela multidão. _"Você não mudou nada, Luffy-san". – Não temos tempo pra isso._

_- É uma pena. _– o pirata suspirou. – _Então, vamos acabar logo com isso?_

O Almirante apenas assentiu solenemente com a cabeça, e afastou-se do prisioneiro. Dois marinheiros aproximaram-se do Rei Dos Piratas, e posicionaram as lanças que o executariam. A multidão silenciou-se, preparando-se para o grande momento, porém assim que as lanças começaram a girar, um grito ecoou pelo silêncio.

_- HEI! REI DOS PIRATAS! _

O Almirante Cobby e outros antigos marinheiros apenas soltaram suspiros desanimados, como quem diz "De novo não...", enquanto todos pareceram procurar em volta a fonte daquela voz. Porém apenas Luffy a reconheceu de imediato. E somente ele fixou seus olhos no homem envolto numa capa preta que estava parado na porta de um antigo e conhecido bar.

_- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O SEU TESOURO? ELE AINDA EXISTE NÃO É?_

Os executores giraram as lanças pela segunda vez.

_- ONDE ESTÁ? O ONE PIECE!_

O sorriso do pirata se alargou, e por muito pouco ele não chorou por respeito, admiração e gratidão.

_- EU O DEIXEI PARA AQUELE QUE PUDER ENCONTRÁ-LO! _– ele gritou em resposta. Os executores giraram as lanças pela terceira vez. – _VÃO ATÉ ELE, SE ACHAM QUE PODEM CONQUISTÁ-LO! É TUDO O QUE VOCÊS PODEM QUERER NO MUNDO! O ONE PIECE É REAL!_

As lanças atravessaram o peito do Rei dos Piratas. O sangue escorreu. Gritos de comemoração e tristeza foram ouvidos por toda aquela ilha, e por todo o mundo. Uma rainha ajoelhou-se no chão e chorou. Uma tripulação foi dominada pelo luto e pelo pesar. Alguns velhos inimigos fizeram um silêncio respeitoso. Uma imperatriz atirou uma cadeira pela janela, abraçou um travesseiro e deu ordens para ninguém a incomodasse durante sete dias. Dois velhos, no alto de uma montanha próxima, choraram pela perda de seu ultimo filho. Um revolucionário fixou o mar, na direção do East Blue. Um velho engenheiro de revestimento bebeu mais uma garrafa, rindo e chorando. Vários jovens piratas se lançaram ao mar. E uma jovem grávida chorou, abraçando protetoramente o ventre, com um velho chapéu de palha firme entre os dedos.

**...**

_- Luffy disse que sabia que alguém iria fazer aquela pergunta, mas acho que ele jamais imaginou que fosse você. _– Nami exclamou, olhando para o homem ruivo ao seu lado no balcão. O Yonkou bebeu mais um gole do seu caneco e sorriu, serenamente.

_- Acho que eu devia isso a ele._

_- Ele sempre o admirou, você sabe. Ele queria que você o reconhecesse como um grande pirata. – _disse Makino, a dona do bar. Sua voz era baixa, e ainda tinha os olhos vermelhos do choro.

_- Eu sei. _– foi tudo que Shanks respondeu.

Todos os Mugiwaras estavam naquele bar, alguns afogando a tristeza silenciosamente em canecos de bebida, outros relembrando alegremente alguns dos feitos do capitão. A jovem encapuzada aproximou-se do homem ruivo e lhe estendeu o chapéu de palha.

_- Eu devo devolver isso pra você?_

Shanks dirigiu seu olhar para o ventre proeminente da moça, e sorriu levemente.

_- Não, você deve ficar com ele. É uma herança para o seu filho._

Ela sorriu e acariciou amavelmente a própria barriga.

_- Eu não entendo. _– a dona do bar suspirou. – _Por que Luffy não esperou seu filho nascer?_

_- Ele disse que poderia perder a coragem se o visse nascer. Disse que acabaria escolhendo viver. _– ela suspirou, tristemente. – _Mas ele escolheu um nome. Se for menino, vai se chamar Ace._

_- E o que vocês farão agora? _– O Yonkou perguntou.

_- Nós não podemos mais continuar juntos. –_ Nami suspirou e se levantou. – _Não há sentido em ser uma tripulação sem um capitão. _– ela se aproximou da jovem e a abraçou protetoramente pelos ombros. – _Eu prometi ao Luffy que cuidaria dela. Nós vamos para a minha vila, afinal eu tenho que rever a minha irmã. Chopper e Sanji-kun vão conosco._

_- Afinal, eu sou o médico dessa criança. _- Chopper suspirou, com a cabeça reclinada na mesa, arranhando a madeira com o casco. – _Eu prometi ao Luffy que iria ajudar essa criança a nascer._

_- Provavelmente a Marinha vai nos perseguir. _– Sanji assoprou a fumaça do cigarro. – _A mesma coisa da época do Roger, com o Ace e tudo mais. Esse mar não é o melhor lugar para escondê-la, mas o Luffy insistiu que o filho deveria nascer no East Blue. Assim, eu vou com a Nami-san, para garantir que elas estejam seguras._

_- Mas o resto de nós vai para outros lugares, para tentar despistar a Marinha. _– Ussop explicou. – _Eu vou voltar para a minha aldeia._

_- Eu vou para os Cabos Gêmeos, yohohohoooo... Labon já esteve solitária por tempo demais. Eu devo tocar algumas canções para ela._

_- Eu vou para Water Saven. O Iceburg precisa de um cara suuuuuuuuper como eu para terminar aquele projeto para a cidade._

_- E quanto a vocês? – _Shanks perguntou, dirigindo seu olhar para o imediato e a arqueóloga. – _A Marinha quer vocês quase tanto quanto queria o próprio Luffy._

_- Eu agora sou o melhor espadachim do mundo. Eu tenho uma responsabilidade para com todos os outros espadachins. Eles virão atrás de mim. Então eu vou continuar pelo mar, e vou continuar me tornando forte. – _Zoro sorriu. –_ Porém antes disso eu devo voltar á minha aldeia. Preciso agradecer meu sensei, e dizer para uma velha amiga que eu cumpri a nossa promessa._

_- Porém se o espadachim-san tentar achar sua vila sozinho, ele provavelmente irá se perder. – _Robin riu, sob o olhar de desagrado do imediato. – _Ele vai precisar da minha ajuda. Além disso, o Governo Mundial ainda está atrás de mim. Acho que eu estarei segura ao lado do melhor espadachim do mundo._

_- Entendo. _– Shanks se levantou. – _Eu devo ir agora. Mas antes disso, um brinde. _– ele ergueu o caneco. – _AO LUFFY!_

Os mugiwaras ergueram seus canecos juntos. Pela última vez.

_- AO LUFFY! KANPAI!_

**...**

O barquinho encalhou na areia da praia, e o garoto saltou para a terra. Descansou seus pés na areia molhada apenas alguns minutos, antes de entrar na floresta. Sabia que nunca estivera naquele lugar, porém ainda sim lhe parecia extremamente familiar. Caminhou por uma trilha, consciente de que já fizera aquele caminho antes, talvez há muito tempo, mas não conseguia se lembrar quando. Não sabia para onde aquela trilha levava, mas sabia que era pra onde gostaria de ir.

De repente, sentiu algo molhado na bochecha. Limpou-se com os dedos, e percebeu que era saliva. Alguém havia cuspido.

_- Eu não o esperava tão cedo, otouto idiota. _– ele olhou para cima, e viu que havia alguém no alto de um galho, indistinguível contra o sol. Uma outra silhueta se manifestou, e um garoto com uma cartola saiu de trás da árvore.

_- Honestamente, você só causa problemas._

O garoto sorriu, e colocou seu chapéu de palha na cabeça.

_- Desculpe por tê-los feito esperar tanto tempo, Sabo, Ace._

**Fim.**

**.**

**N/A:**** Pois é. Alguém aí já imaginou como vai ser o final de One Piece? Eu acho que esse seria um final legal. Eu sei que tem muita gente que é fã da Hancock (e eu também sou, ela é diva), mas eu honestamente não acho que ela vai ficar com o Luffy. Mas ainda assim eu gostaria que ele ficasse com alguém e deixasse crianças cabeçudas para trás, por isso essa personagem que eu criei, e sequer dei um nome. Eu sei que não dá pra agradar todo mundo, mas eu espero que tenham gostado de algumas partes.**

**Eu sou exclusivamente uma narradora de primeira pessoa, e essa foi minha primeira tentativa de narração em terceira pessoa. Então sejam legais e me digam se ficou muito ruim ok?**

**A frase do Zoro no início é do episódio da briga do Luffy e do Ussop em Water Seven, na saga da CP9. Episódio 236, seus lindos.**

**Então é isso, até a próxima.**

**D.T.**


End file.
